lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Solris Hellsing
'Background' Solris' story is a rather simple one. From a young age he wanted to do whatever he could to make his world a better place, despite the fact that we was a subpar fighter. Having been born into a family of renowned fighters, Solris was disowned as a young age for his lack of talent for melee or magical combat. Solris was born with an indomitable will, and survived on his own for several years, barely scraping by with money and food given to him by those he did small jobs for. One day while wandering through a field, he was attacked by a massive golem, essentially a massive living collection of metal animated by magic. Possessing nowhere near enough strength to so much as harm the monster, and not being fast enough to even attempt evasion, he was pummeled mercilessly. While almost anyone else at his level of strength would have died, Solris simply refused to do so until he felt that he had reached his goal. When his nigh insurmountable willpower finally began to give out, he was rescued by a group of young heroes, at the time led by Eliwood Vigil. As he had no place to go, he was welcomed into the group. Due to his charasmatic nature and thirst for justice, Solris was eventually appointed the leader of the group via a unanimous vote. 'Personality' Solris is best summarized as a free spirit. While many in his scenario would harbor a great deal of negative emotion. Solris actually tracked down and thanked his parents for releasing him some years later, claiming that it made him free to adventure as he wished. Despite his lack of strength, Solris is known to charge out into uncharted areas alone, usually without warning, simply for the thrill of it. He considers every new and possibly dangerous experience as an oppurtunity for a new adventure. Solris is well known across Angelus for innumerable selfless acts. From small things like helping people with work, to things like buying the attention of a pack of ravenous hellhounds so a lost child could escape from them, Solris has gained a reputation for being consistently reliable, and always succeeding in his missions, whether alone or with his friends. 'Powers and Abilities' Solris's abilities are rather run of the mill by the standards of Cecleron. His fighting ability is below average at best, and he possesses no skill in magic. Only having enough skill to get by against weaker opponents, Solris does not often succeed in combat, but has a single ability that makes him extremely good at biding time. '''Fighting Spirit: '''Solris himself is unaware he has this ability, which is actually the most powerful possible version of the red Power of the Soul. Possessing the most powerful red soul possible, Solris is capable of completely ignoring normally crippling degrees of pain. He is also capable of using sheer willpower to continue fighting until literally every bone in his body is shattered, and every drop of his blood is spilled. Category:Pages added by Leogian4511 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles